


I Was An Ocean Lost In The Open.

by RahRaZorBlade



Series: Omega Drop [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Insecurity, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega Yamaguchi Tadashi, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Subdrop, Suga is team mum, Sugamama, forced drop, omega-drop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahRaZorBlade/pseuds/RahRaZorBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi, thinking he let the whole team down, forces himself into a 'drop'. How can that be good for an Omega?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was An Ocean Lost In The Open.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Mickymtz90, thank you so much for the idea! Hope you like it!
> 
> (Title: Throne - Bring Me The Horizon)

Was everyone disappointed in him? He should have done it properly. Why did he hold back? 

"Yamaguchi?" He heard his name being called. He ignored it.

He held his head low, walking past Daichi who was complimenting everyone on their play. 

"Tadashi?" Suga stopped him. 

"Where are you going?" The elder Omega asked. 

Tadashi forced a smiled.  
"I'm just gonna go for a walk." He mumbled, walking past the team mum.

"Wait, Tadashi-" 

Yamaguchi ignored him too.

He walked out of the gym and to where ever his feet carried him.

He stopped, leaning against the wall. He was there (where ever 'there' was) for quite a while before he felt his head become cloudy. 

"What are you doing here? Suga's worried, said you just ran out of the-Tadashi? " He heard Tsukishima's voice. 

Yamaguchi looked over to his best friend, a frown on his face.  
"I'm sorry." He mumbled. 

Tsukishima noticed the Omega's dull eyes. 

"Shit." The Alpha cursed, walking quickly over to the Omega, taking hold of the other's face. 

"Why are you dropping? Tadashi answer me!" The Omega stayed silent. 

Tsukishima lifted the smaller boy up and sat him on his lap. Stroking at his hair and whispering in his ear. 

"You're alright. I don't know what happened to make you drop. But you're not in danger, you're okay." That didn't get a respond, so he tried again.

"You're a really smart and beautiful Omega, Tadashi."  
The smaller boy didn't react to that either.

"You did nothing wrong. What ever happened, it wasn't your fault." THAT however, made the Omega whine pathetically and curl up a little tighter. 

Tsukishima didn't know what to do. He rubbed his face against the Omega's head and face. 

"Come on, Tadashi. You need to come back." He whispered to the Omega. 

Tsukishima looked around. They were close to their sleeping quarters. 

He picked the Omega up and carried him down the hallway. 

He entered the room, all conversations stopped and everyone looked to them.

"Tsukishima... What-what happened!" Suga was the first to walk up to them. A worried expression covered his face. 

"I don't know. I found him like this." He frowned, gripping the young Omega tighter to his chest. 

"Pass him here." Daichi said, stepping closer, his arms stretched out to take hold of the younger boy. 

Tsukishima reluctantly, but carefully, placed his Mate in the Captain's arms.

"Tadashi, can you hear me?" Daichi asked once the Omega was placed on his futon. 

Suga ran his fingers trough Tadahi's hair.  
"Come on. Come back up."

Suga urged everyone to gather around and lay down close to the young Omega. Tsukishima planted himself to the Omega's side. 

"He needs us all right now." Daichi said. 

"You did great with your serving today, 'dashi!" Hinata chipped up, a wide smile spread across his lips. 

Some of the team members covered Tadashi in their own scent, especially the other Omegas, Hinata, Nishinoya and Suga. 

A while later, Tadahi started to twitch, And his eyes opened and slowly focused. 

He rubbed his head into Tsukishima's neck. 

"Tadashi?" The Alpha sighed with relief. 

"Tsukki? What happened?" He asked with a frown. 

"You dropped."

Yamaguchi gaped.  
"D-dropped?" He thought back, remembering back to the game. How he couldn't even try his hardest for the team for his own selfish reasons.

"Why did you drop?" Asahi asked, rubbing his back 

Tadashi turned away and frowned.  
"No idea. It just happens to Omegas sometimes"

"Don't lie to us." Noya and Tanaka said with a frown. 

Tadashi dropped his head.  
"I-I couldn't do it! I should have! I should have been more confident that I would serve it right. That I could do it. But I-"

Suga whined. Hugging the young boy tightly to his chest. 

"You did perfect, Tadashi, we still won. You still scored points." Suga kissed the top of his head.

"We couldn't have done it without you." A genuine smile plastered over Ennoshita lips. 

Tadashi rubbed the tears from his eyes. 

"Thank you. I'm sorry I worried and burdened you all."

"Worried us, yes. But you're not a burden, my little Omega." Suga smiled sweetly. 

Everyone fell silent, the atmosphere in the room was finally calm and steady again. 

"Come on, it time for bed now." Daichi dismissed everyone.  
"Don't forget to brush your teeth."

Once Tadashi entered the room after brushing his teeth, he laid by Tsukishima. 

"Tsukki." He whispered.

The blonde haired alpha looked towards him.

"Can-can I sleep with you tonight?" He asked nervously, worrying his lip a little.

The Alpha nodded with a 'Tisk'.

"Thanks Tsukki." Tadashi said, his face hurried in the other's chest.

"That's okay. Just shut up and get some sleep. You're annouying."

A large smile appeared on the Omega's face.  
"Sorry Tsukki." He almost laughed. He dozing off to sleep quickly, missing the relief smile Tsukishima was sending his way, thanking God that the little Omega was okay.


End file.
